Pining For Mabel Pines
by Skylie67
Summary: Grace Walkers was sent by Bill Cipher to kill Mabel pines but ends up falling for her instead. Rated T for mild romance and violence
1. The Misson

"It's time to wake up"! "Bill says he has a surprise for us!" Bubbles Bianca. I groan and roll over, Bianca's bubbly attitude is way to much to cope with in the morning.

The tent we are sleeping in is hard and uncomfortable but I need the little sleep I can get, I stayed up all night training in case I get a mission. You only get missions if you are the strongest or most powerful pledge. I slowly stand up, making sure I don't bump the top of the tent with my head. I grab my duffle back and Quickly get dressed. I step out of the tent and blink at the brightness.

Liam is frying eggs over a fire and Cassidy is pouring coffee into small Styrofoam cups. I walk over to her and accept a cup. I breath in the smooth scent and look around the clearing.

There are about 6 girls and 6 guys. most are teens, around 12 to 17. All of us have the same tattoo on the inside of our wrists. A triangle with an eye surrounded by a circle with strange symbols. It is burned onto our flesh when we get chosen to work for Bill. It is slightly painful but it it quickly passes and the powers and the abilities of being immortal make up for it.

I exhale and blow my brown bangs out of my eyes. Suddenly there is a flash of yellow light. We all look at the spot where it happened and a silhouette of a man appears and gets more and more prominent until the light dims and a tall thin man around the age of 17, wearing a yellow vest, yellow pants, a black bow tie and a triangular eyepatch on his left eye stands up. He looks around the clearing until his eyes settle on me. I shift self-consciously as he continues to stare at me. "grace walker", he says, come here. The eye that's not covered by the eyepatch glitters like a snake about to make a kill. "Do you have your travel band?" "yes sir, I do." I reply.

A travel band is a yellow bracelet that can travel you anywhere in the multiverse. It is very rare and can only be used once before it burns up. "Set it for 128756 Bill says." I fiddle with the dial until I have entered the numbers he said. A glowing yellow ring appears on the ground. I glance at bill and he nods, I step into it, and let the yellow flames engulf me.

The feeling is not unpleasant but warm and comforting, but that may be because I, like a lot of other pledges, am immune to fire.

I open my eyes and see A clearing, just like the one we just left, only it has a small town about a half mile away. bill is sitting on a rock, his blond hair reflecting the sunlight. he is watching something in the distance.

A boy and a girl, both with brown hair and brown eyes, are playing catch with a football. The boy trips on a rock and drops the football on his face. The girl laughs and helps him up.

"Nice going bro bro, maybe you should try out for the NFL" she says teasingly.

"Hey at least I never got a rhinestone stuck in my eye for 12 hours", The boy says. "You are never going to let me live that down are you?!" the girl exclaims. "I was trying to bedazzle my face!" "I looked fabulous before it started to hurt!"

I look up at bill. He points at the girl. "Do you see the girl in the pink sweater and braces?", he asks. I nod. Her name is Mabel Pines, and that's her brother Dipper. "There is a prophecy that 10 people will join together and kill me", "but that's impossible! I blurt out. You're immortal!" He sighs. "Grace, its very possible. If all 10 of the people stay alive I will be dead in less that two months from now."

"Mabel is the weakest link and will be the easiest to kill if you can separate her from her friends and family, but I warn you, don't under estimate the Pines twins, they are quite creative..."

"I was defeated by them twice, both in ways I did not think possible."

"Now that I have a human form I can finally take over this small town and then bring my chaos WORLDWIDE! And if you succeed than I will give power that you cannot imagine." I though of all the times before I met Bill that I felt powerless. Being told my parents have been killed, being moved from foster home to foster home. Being beat up by bullies... "Will you kill her?" He asks. He extends his hand, which burst into blue flames. "Yes, I say." I swallow hard and put my hand in his, but I cant stop thinking about about the night I lost my family...


	2. A strange conversation

**A/N here's chapter two,I hope you enjoy! I know its short but I have a crazy schedule because its back to school time and our computer broke so I couldn't upload a new chapter until we got it fixed. I will upload more often, I have a million ideas about where this fanfic will go!  
**

I decided that the easiest way to kill Mabel was to observe her and get close, so I head down the hill and start walking to the twins, but when I am halfway down dipper's watch starts to beep. Mabel! We are late for our shift at the shack! Apparently that is a very bad thing because Mabel looks at him In horror, and they both get on their bikes and take off in the direction of the town. What is "the shack"? I see a diner in the distance. Perfect, i'll get some coffee and ask for directions,I never got to finish my first cup of coffee.

The diner is shaped like a log with windows and doors. I open the door and get greeted by a pleasant dinging noise. I sit at a tall bar stool, fold both of my hands on my lap and wait to be served. A plump middle aged women walks over. One of her eyes is closed and covered with electric blue eyeshadow. What your name, sweetie? She asks. Grace I reply, can I have a large black coffee? No sugar, no cream. Sure thing grace, she says. I've never seen you before, did you move here recently? Um… yeah. Where did you live before? Uhh, I have lived in a lot of place because I was in a different foster home almost every 3 months. Then I met bill and we never stayed in the same place for more than 2 weeks, but I couldn't tell her that. Arizona, I finally say, it's the first state I can think of off the top of my head. I have cousins in Arizona she says. I breath a sigh of relief, she must not be very smart because I am a terrible liar. She puts a white mug full of coffee in front of me. I hope you like it here, grace, there are a lot of kids in gravity falls. I perk up, she may say something useful. What are their names? I ask. Hmm, lets see…. there's Candy, Grenda, Pacifica, Mabel, dipper… Mabel? Yeah! She'S 12. She is such a sweetheart, last week she made matching sweaters for me and Mr. Catface. Mr Catface? Yeah! He is my favorite cat, but don't tell Donald or Sandy, my other two cats. So where does Mabel live? I ask trying to steer the Conversation back to something mystery shack! So that solves the mystery of what "the shack" is. Can you write down the directions to it. Mabel is a old friend I want to visit, I quickly add. Mabel will like that! She exclaims. She scribbles down a address on a napkin and hands it to me. I drink the last sit of coffee, and put two dollars on the counter. Bill makes sure that we always have human money on us. Then I leave the diner and head for the mystery shack.


	3. Meeting Dipper Pines

After the strange conversation with Miss. Wentworth, I walk around trying to figure out the map she gave me.

I spot a lot of odd people. In the square a muscular man with bright red hair is punching a lamp post, with a skinny man clenching his fists and yelling "get em"! "Get 'em"! With so much enthusiasm that I cant help but I catch my self. I can't make friends here, I will most likely be making my escape someone tonight or tomorrow after killing someone, I can't let my guard down.

I am so lost in thought that I don't realize there and people in front of me, and I bump into someone. We both fall to the ground, and he lands on top of me. My first instinct is to jump up and run into the forrest, but I can't do that without looking suspicious. The boy blushes profusely and immediately jumps up."I am so so so sorry" he says. He extends his hand to help me up, but I ignore it and pick my self up off the ground. I have never liked physical contact, even when I was little. I look at his face and realize that he is mason pines. Mabel is his twin sister. He has short brown hair that is almost completely covered with a baseball cap with a pine tree on it, and brown eyes. He is wearing a orange t-shirt with a blue vest, and navy blue shorts. The vest seems a little warm for 85 degree weather, but compared to his sister's outfit of a turtle neck sweater this seems down right cold.

He is wearing a pin, on his hat. It shows a duck with a hat like Sherlock Holmes on it. Under the duck picture are the words "don't patronize me, chief" I raise my eye brows, "ducktective? "Yeah" he says. Its my sister and I's favorite show, have you seen it before"? "Yeah" I say, "but I'm not caught up the the latest season". "Oh! I can tell you about it"! Says Mason. Before I can reply, he launches into a description about what happens next in the show, he is obviously very enthusiastic about it. "So it turns out he has a twin brother, who tries to kill him, and then he almost dies because his brother has a very complicated plan. He tries to kill him because…" He is talking very fast and his words are blending together, So I look around and try to piece together a plan. Bill told me that they share the attic as a bedroom. Which has a window to the roof. When they went to sleep I could sneak in with the knife in my backpack. Then make my escape through the window and run into the woods. No one would ever know. But the boy might see me and tell his great uncles. Should I kill the boy too? "Are you paying attention?" Dipper asks. "Umm… yes" I say, "twin brother, murder attempt, elaborate plan." He smiles, then blushes again, but this time I have no idea why. "Maybe you can stop by the shack, later." He says. "That would be nice" I say. I turn and walk away, I cant go in the shack now, he will be expecting me. I will bide my time, and wait for the the right moment.

I walk into the the woods and pitch the tent that is in my backpack. My backpack is enchanted, and can hold anything, no matter the depth or height. I pull out a sandwich and stare at the clouds while I eat it. One looks like a butterfly and the other a waffle. I must've fallen asleep because I have vivid nightmares.

*Flashback*

I say goodbye to my friends at the bus stop and start walking home from school. At the corner I can see lots of police cars and ambulances. Chills run down my back, as I realize that all the vehicles are park in front of my house. Neighbors are standing outside and gaping at the scene. A tall policeman is putting police tape around the house. The scene is mostly blocked by paramedics and police cars, but I find a gap and slip through. The front door looks like it has been kicked in. I start shaking. So far no one has noticed me. Yet. Then I see more paramedics leading three stretchers out of my house. I can't see the bodies because they are covered with white sheets. I do, however see blood seeping through the cloth. Finally a police women with frizzy black hair gathered in a ponytail, notices me. She pales. "Oh honey!" "Oh my god" she turns on her walkie-talkie and starts speaking fast into it. "Officer baker, the daughter is here, should I take her to the station?" I can't hear officer baker's reply, but apparently he said yes because she takes my hand and starts leading me away… but not before I see a female paramedic put her stethoscope to my brother's chest. Then shake her head. When we get to the police station, I am interviewed several times, by police officers. I had to sleep in a scratchy cot. All by my self, crying in my sleep.

*End of flashback*

I wake up in a cold sweat, I am trembling. "It's just a dream". I tell myself.

But its not just a dream. It's a memory, a part of my past. I can't change that. All I can do is get as far away from that house in Nevada with the yellow lace curtains, and matching police tape.

 **A/n: how's that for a longer chapter? 1,020 words, not bad huh? Considering that I'm writing this at 10:00 at night. I promise that in the next chapter Grace and Mabel will meet. Please leave a review, so I can keep making stories! I will try to make a regular update schedule. Love you guys! Remember: reality is a illusion, and the universe is a hologram! Buy gold, byeeeeeee**


End file.
